


Три потрясения и ещё одно

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: У ночного сторожа музея Ларри Дэйли очень нервная работа





	Три потрясения и ещё одно

Первым потрясением Ларри оказались римлянин и ковбой.  
  
Он ведь на них едва не наступил, чёрт подери обоих! Да, они думали, что прятались в закоулке, но у Ларри работа такая: осматривать все закоулки в музее. И в одном из тёмных местечек — боже, благослови того, кто изобрёл фонарики! — Ларри и застал эту парочку. Именно парочку, как в результате выяснилось.  
  
Сперва ему показалось, что они дерутся: собственно, как всегда. Что один снова вцепился другому в воротник, а тот ему в волосы, и они мутузят друг друга, только почему-то тихо. Ларри открыл было рот, чтобы рявкнуть «А ну, оба на места», но тут словно что-то толкнуло его под руку, он пригляделся — и обалдел.  
  
Джедидайя и Октавиус... целовались.   
  
Более того, Джед уже вовсю орудовал рукой под туникой римлянина, а тот в свою очередь пытался, прижимая ковбоя к себе, одновременно стянуть с него кожаные штаны. Дело шло плохо, Октавиус пыхтел и, кажется, в перерывах между поцелуями негромко ругался по-латыни. А Джед хохотал, но помогать не стремился.  
  
Ларри молча сглотнул и пошёл дальше, стараясь, чтобы руки не сильно тряслись. Вот, значит, как! Прекрасные современные нравы!..  
  
«Ох уж, современные, — сказал внутренний голос. — Одному двести лет, другому две тысячи! Куда уж современнее!»  
  
«Всё равно безобразие, — возразил Ларри. — Самое настоящее!»  
  
«Да ладно! — внутренний голос не затыкался. — А сам-то?»  
  
Тут сторожу крыть было уже нечем. Сам-то он... действительно, ничем не лучше, разве что пока до такой вот степени не дошёл. Да и не факт, что дойдёт: нужен он кому больно!..  
  
В комнате охраны было холодно — или просто нервный озноб? Ларри пытался отвлечься, что-то вычитывая в ноутбуке, но в голову ничего не шло. Почему-то вертелось в голове только «Ну и дурак ты, вот какой дурак ведь, и совсем ты ему не ну...»  
  
За спиной послышались лёгкие шаги: неожиданный визитёр подошёл сзади и опёрся подбородком Ларри на плечо, заглядывая в экран.   
  
— Что-то интересное читаешь?  
  
Ларри дёрнулся:  
  
— Ак! Я сто раз просил: какого чёрта? Я пугаюсь.  
  
— Правильно, — довольно сказал Акменра. — Ты должен меня пугаться. Я страшный фараон с могущественной скрижалью. Захочу — и вы все будете делать то, что я прикажу. Ха-ха-ха!  
  
— Не смешно, — буркнул Ларри. — А если дела и правда обстоят так, как ты говоришь, то...  
  
— Что? — спросил Акменра уже серьёзно. — Что-то случилось? Помочь?  
  
— Если сможешь, — мрачно сообщил Ларри. — Ты способен сделать так, чтобы Джед и Окти хорошо себя вели?  
  
Ак расхохотался:  
  
— Есть большой соблазн сказать, что против вражды Октавиуса и Джеда даже моя скрижаль бессильна! Они опять подрались?  
  
— Хуже, — вздохнул Ларри. — Они... целовались в коридоре. В закутке, как чёртова парочка!..  
  
— Так они... кхм.... это... парочка и есть, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Я, честно говоря, давно ждал, когда они перестанут воевать и сообразят, что...  
  
— Ак, ты в своём уме? — Ларри даже вскочил, настолько поразило его услышанное. — Ты хочешь сказать, что они дрались, потому что... влюбились друг в друга?  
  
— А ты скажешь, что нет? У них же все на лицах написано. Слава всем богам, они наконец договорились. Вот увидишь, теперь перестанут драться.   
  
— Дурдом какой-то, а не работа, — Ларри попятился и плюхнулся на диван. — А дальше что будет? Придёшь ты и скажешь, что тоже влюбился... в какого-нибудь мужика?  
  
— Во-первых, я уже пришёл, — рассудительно ответил фараон. — А во-вторых... может, и скажу. Что влюбился тут в одного мужика. Причём давно.  
  
— Как... давно?  
  
— Так. Когда еще за скрижалью бегали. Или даже... когда он меня из саркофага выпустил. Ну, мужик этот.  
  
— Что?..  
  
О, господи. Это стало внезапно вторым потрясением.  
  
— Ларри Дэйли, тебе нужно обратиться к лекарю. У тебя проблемы со слухом. И вообще... Можно немножко тут подвинуть?  
  
Акменра осторожно сдвинул в сторону ноутбук, снял корону и положил на стол.  
  
— Вот скажи теперь, Хранитель Бруклина, что мне делать, если этот самый мужик упорно не понимает, о чем я говорю?   
  
Ларри молчал и только хлопал глазами. А внутренний голос орал.  
  
«Допрыгался! — вопил он что есть силы. — Дозаботился! Ак, дорогой, как ты себя чувствуешь, не нужно ли тебе чего, сю-сю-сю, ля-ля-ля, опекун, тоже мне! Ах, мальчик столько лет провёл взаперти, ах, для него вокруг незнакомая реальность, ах, он потерял родных, трон и свою страну, нужно его пригреть и приласкать! Ну, начинай! Вон, он уже корону снял, сейчас раздеваться начнёт!»  
  
— Ну и пусть начнёт, — сказал Ларри вслух, неожиданно разозлившись. — Я может, совсем и не против. Только страшно.  
  
— Кто начнёт, что начнёт? — ошалел Акменра. Он ведь не слышал внутреннего голоса. — И это... я правильно понял, ты не против?  
  
— У кого еще проблемы со слухом, — хмыкнул Ларри. — Да, я не против. Но я боюсь.   
  
— Великий Осирис! Чего? Я что, такой страшный?  
  
— Да... то есть нет... Ак, ну какую ерунду мы несём с тобой! Есть проблемы, понимаешь? Например, возраст.  
  
— А что возраст?..  
  
— Ну... по нашим меркам ты несовершеннолетний.  
  
— И что? Я тебе разве напиваться предлагаю? Я совсем о другом. А другое в вашем штате можно с семнадцати лет, мне Ребекка сказала. Возраст согласия. Мне двадцать, почти двадцать один, так что — одной проблемой меньше. Дальше что тебе мешает?  
  
— Ну... по вашим-то меркам тебе четыре тысячи лет!  
  
— И что? Ты боишься, что я в процессе... рассыплюсь от старости?   
  
Он хохотал, как обычный мальчишка, как молодой парень, живой, возбуждённый, и подходил всё ближе, так что Ларри отползал к спинке дивана, пока не упёрся в нее.   
  
— У меня... опыта маловато.   
  
— Опыт — дело наживное, — сказал Акменра, тоже садясь на диван, на самый краешек. — Предлагаю начать его наживать.   
  
Внутренний голос орал: «Не вздумай!»  
  
— Ак, — выдохнул Ларри и невольно подался навстречу. — Я... чёрт! Почему ты раньше не сказал?  
  
— Боялся. Что ты меня... отвергнешь.  
  
— Ты? Боялся? Страшный фараон с могущественной скрижалью?  
  
— Ну, хватит, — Акменра встал и оглянулся. — Эта твоя дверь... как-нибудь запирается изнутри?..  
  
***  
  
Тогда Ларри даже не мог себе представить, что почти через десять лет — мама дорогая, десять! — они будут идти по чужому музею, и Ларри будет то и дело одёргивать себя, чтобы не схватить Акменра за руку. А Акменра будет сдерживаться, чтобы ему это не предложить.  
  
Ну, сами понимаете. Конечно, вы идёте по делам, за консультацией, но кроме вас двоих, никто и не знает, что у вашего путешествия есть еще одна цель. Акменра так и сказал, когда с поездкой в Лондон всё было решено, и у погрузочной платформы уже стоял готовый к заполнению упаковочный ящик:  
  
— Нет худа без добра. Заодно я представлю тебя моим родителям.  
  
— Ак, ты чокнулся? И что ты им скажешь?  
  
— Правду, — Акменра пожал плечами. — Мама, папа, познакомьтесь, это Ларри Дэйли, Хранитель Бруклина, мой...  
  
— Что — твой?  
  
— Мой партнёр, любимый, бойфренд, наконец. В конце концов, объясню по-нашему.  
  
— Ага. А они тебе скажут, что таких бойфрендов пинком под пятую точку, а фараону нужна женщина. Причём королевской крови — или как там у вас?  
  
— Насчёт женщины — разберёмся. Мои родители, думаю, в ладах с современной реальностью. А насчёт крови... тоже разберёмся. Мы ведь уже не правители, а экспонаты, — Акменра хихикнул. — Так что кто еще кем правит, а?..  
  
— Кстати, ты помнишь, что я еврей? Наполовину.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Ну... Исход там, рабы, десять казней египетских, «отпусти народ мой»...  
  
— Ларри! — Акменра поморщился и прижал пальцы к вискам. — Я тебе уже сто раз говорил: успокойся, а? Кого это сейчас волнует, скажи на милость?   
  
— Меня волнует. Я боюсь, что не понравлюсь твоим родителям.  
  
— И что? Не им же с тобой жить! Поэтому главное, чтобы ты нравился мне. А в этом вопросе пока что не произошло никаких изменений, клянусь Исидой. Хотя... кто знает, что у тебя в голове?  
  
— В каком смысле? — Ларри даже обиделся.  
  
— Да в таком! Веришь, я до сих пор не отошёл от твоих откровений семилетней давности: помнишь, ты мне сказал, что когда я к тебе явился... ну, в любви объясняться! — ты и тогда переживал, что меня недостоин и все такое. Но... побоялся мне отказать.  
  
— Побоялся, — вздохнул Ларри.  
  
— Нет, ты действительно считал, что я за твой отказ могу тебя связать и засунуть в саркофаг? Ты настолько плохо обо мне думал?  
  
— Это не я, — мрачно хмыкнул Ларри. — Это мой внутренний голос.  
  
— И ты тогда не знал, что в саркофаге, кроме меня, никто не уместится? Там достаточно тесно, чёрт подери эту коробку, — Акменра нахмурился и вздохнул.  
  
Ларри подумал, что разговор пошёл не туда, что его прежние глупости не заслуживают такого внимания, и что надо разряжать атмосферу.  
  
— Я в вопросах этой... любви... всегда был дураком, если честно. Вон — Джеда с Октавиусом не разглядел!  
  
— Может, и разглядел, — сказал Акменра. — Только побоялся сам себе признаться. Как и про свои чувства. А сейчас опять боишься: моих родителей. Кстати, ты знаешь, что у тебя засос на шее?  
  
— Где? — рука невольно дёрнулась, чтобы прикрыть.   
  
— Нет, не здесь, — расхохотался Ак. — Не так высоко: под воротником. Когда на тебе рубашка, его не видно. Я обычно не промахиваюсь.  
  
— А откуда же ты знаешь?  
  
— Глупый вопрос, правда? Но если хочешь — я могу оставить еще несколько, чтобы было заметно. Придёшь ты к моему папе, а он сразу всё и поймёт. Правда, наши друзья тоже поймут... особенно Джед с Октавиусом. С учётом того, что на тебя магия скрижали не действует, и след не пройдёт к утру, как у меня, а останется на несколько дней!  
  
— Ак, — не выдержал Ларри, — заткнись.  
  
И заткнул болтливого фараона самым надёжным способом.   
  
***  
  
Третьим потрясением оказался Ланселот. Спору нет, помог он всем изумительно вовремя! Но потом... Во-первых, пристал, как банный лист, и никак не хотел отлипать. Во-вторых, флиртовал с Ником — или бедному Ларри, точнее, его внутреннему голосу, так казалось, потому что у самого была, скажем так, совесть нечиста? И в-третьих, как позже выяснилось — рыцарь только строил из себя дурачка. Потому что, угрожая тому же Нику ножом (какой тут, к чёртовой матери, флирт?), спёр пластину и не хотел отдавать.  
  
Ларри тогда думал, что заберёт у Ланселота скрижаль во что бы то ни стало. Когда увидел там, на крыше, к чему может привести ланселотово упрямство.  
  
Слава всем богам, как говорит Акменра: кончилось всё хорошо.   
  
Потом, правда, фараон сказал, что у него изначально были подозрения: глуповатый рыцарь далеко не так прост и явно что-то замышляет.  
  
— Я даже готов был устроить тебе сцену ревности по поводу этого Ланселота, лишь бы ты его прогнал. Не поверишь, на что я был готов пойти!  
  
— Я знаю, Ак, — отвечал Ларри. — Ты на что угодно можешь пойти!..  
  
Итак, Ланселот взялся за ум, скрижаль заработала в полную силу, и все остались живы-здоровы. И даже старый фараон сказал Ларри «спасибо», улыбнулся и похлопал благодарно по плечу. За спасение сына.  
  
А потом внутренний голос пошёл вразнос. Видимо, от стресса.  
  
«Наверное, Акменра лучше остаться с семьёй, — нудил он у Ларри в голове. — Посмотри, как он счастлив, как улыбается. Да и друзья говорят, что ему лучше будет тут. Вместе с Ланселотом, хе-хе».   
  
Джед и Октавиус героически рвали на себе рубаху и тунику соответственно и говорили: «Пусть Ак и пластина останутся в Лондоне! А мы что? Мы экспонаты, нам не надо оживать».  
  
И тогда Ларри психанул. Ах, не надо? Да и пошли вы все к чёртовой матери.  
  
Ак и пластина остались в Лондоне, а Ларри с друзьями уехал. И волшебство в его музее закончилось.  
  
Ларри тогда сложно было сказать, что все-таки стало для него бОльшим потрясением: знакомство с рыцарем или этот отъезд.  
  
***  
  
Но, к счастью, судьба, если она существует, иногда бывает умнее своих подопечных.  
Через три года британская передвижная выставка прибыла в Нью-Йорк. Вечеринку экспонаты по этому поводу закатили такую, что было слышно даже на улице. Когда Ларри вошёл в музей, его буквально оглушило рёвом и грохотом. И первое, что он увидел — это фараона за диджейским пультом. И фараон увидел его тоже.  
  
— Ну, хватит, — повторял Акменра, стоило им наконец очутиться в комнате охраны: как когда-то давно. — Мы все были дураками: и ты, и я, и наши приятели! Кстати, Джед с Октавиусом мне сказали, что ужасно раскаиваются; а когда я им сообщил, что месть фараона будет страшна и что я засуну их на всю ночь в саркофаг, они знаешь что мне ответили?  
  
— Наверное, что-то вроде «Ак, ты можешь гарантировать, что сам не полезешь туда до утра и не будешь нас беспокоить?»  
  
— Точно! — рассмеялся Акменра. — А еще спросили, не закрывается ли мой саркофаг как-нибудь изнутри. О, кстати... — он оглянулся, тоже как когда-то давно, и запер дверь.  
  
А потом подошёл совсем близко. И сказал:  
  
— Мой папа просил тебе передать несколько вещей. Во-первых, что мы оба обормоты, и что у меня как не было мозгов, так и нет...  
  
— Твой папа знает слово «обормоты»?  
  
— Он по-нашему сказал, я перевожу. Так вот...  
  
Ларри попытался что-то еще возразить, но фараон решительным жестом коснулся его губ пальцами.  
  
— Молчи. И слушай. Дальше папа сказал, чтобы я не вздумал снова натворить глупостей и чтобы в Лондон не возвращался. Чтобы... ты меня больше не отпускал. А еще папа сообщил, что ты по-настоящему меня лю... эээ... ну, это я даже не знаю, как вслух произнести, честно.  
  
— Ртом, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Открываешь рот и... Показать?  
  
— Давай, — Акменра хитро глянул на него и стащил с головы корону. — Чтобы не мешала, пока ты будешь... показывать.   
  
Последовавшее за этим стало четвёртым потрясением Ларри Дэйли. Всё-таки здорово они соскучились друг по другу за последние три года.


End file.
